Stand Back!
by Talis13
Summary: Chapter 4 added 1-8-03: There’s a Hurricane coming through! He’s looking for something: but who can help him find it...?Hurricane-Molly Holly
1. Stand Back! Chapter 1

Title~ Stand Back! (1/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Spoilers~ Direct effect of 9-23-02 RAW.

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Group- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ^_^

Summary~ There's a Hurricane coming through! He's looking for something: but who can help him find it?

            He just…bounced. Right in place. His energy levels tended to absolutely skyrocket when he was nervous. Like when he was chatting up some beautiful girl. Like when he was getting ready to go out to the ring. Like when attended a certain friend's birthday parties. Like when the shop ran out of his favorite comic book before he got there and then he had to drive forty miles out of the way to get a copy. At least he fixed that last problem…now they just hold them for him, bless their greedy hearts. Despite the fact he only got home once every two weeks if that, he always had plenty of reading material. Even if that wasn't what he always wanted when he got home. He wrinkled his nose slightly as he finally stopped moving around a moment. He felt his muscles burn faintly, making him feel a tiny bit better.

            Sighing, he started applying some black makeup around his eyes, going for the full 'raccoon' look that was so very stylish for mask-wearers in the WWE. He smirked as he finished it, looking around for his mask…which was no where in site…thiiiiis wasn't good…He opened his tote bag again, unzipping and starting to toss everything out. Batman t-shirt, Green Lantern t-shirt, Death t-shirt signed by Jill Thompson, work out pants, more track pants, tennis shoes, boxer shorts that probably needed to be washed, a plain white t-shirt, tennis shoes, six comics he never got around to reading, Hurricane shirt…that was the best one in the bag. 

            Stopping, he frowned, hands on his hips as he looked around the now quite messy room…what did he do with the damn mask…? Hmmm…It was there not fifteen minutes ago. He sighed, heading towards the door when it was slammed open, showing someone wearing his disappearing mask. And his cape. He posed, using signature Hurricane posturing. "Stand BACK! There's a Hurricane comin' through!!!"

            He arched an eyebrow before smirking. "I think that works a lot better for me than for you Jeff. No offense."

            "None taken." He shrugged with a grin as he came into the room, seeing that the Hurricane was obviously living up to his namesake judging by the junk now strewn across the small room. Shane was slob he knew…he just wasn't sure which of them was actually worse. He knew that it drove both Matt and Shannon absolutely crazy whenever they were in the same room with either himself or Shane. Actually, they both found it funny: crazy neat-freaks. 

            "Can I have my mask and cape back now you imposter you?"

            Jeff shrugged, slipping off the mask, handing it to his friend. "I kinda like the cape: all green and sparkly…it matches my eyes."

            Shane watched with a snort as Jeff twirled, the cape flowing around his shoulders. "You…are a freak."

            "Thanks. And you…look like a raccoon. A geeky raccoon if you wanna get into specifics."

            Shane muttered slightly naughty unheroic things under his breath as he fastened the mask back over his green head. He held out a hand with a pout firmly in place. "Cape please."

            Jeff held out one corner of the cape, trying to look at it behind him. "Think the costume ladies would make me one…?"

            Shane rolled his eyes, grabbing the end of the cape and yanking it off, leaving Jeff with a frown. "Thanks." He stopped, looking carefully around the room…one more thing and he'd be ready to go…He grinned, seeing the flash of gold and dug it out from under the t-shirt, tennis shoe and two comic books. Shane pulled out the tag team title belt with a smile directed at Jeff who couldn't help but grin. Both looked up at the heavy knock on the door.

            The door opened, revealing The Hurricane's tag team partner and current co-champion, Kane. His large frame absolutely filled the doorway, the gold gleaming over his broad shoulder. He nodded at Jeff before turning towards Hurricane. "Hey man. Ready?"

            Shane grinned as he stepped out. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's kick some ass."

            Kane stood next to his much smaller partner Hurricane as they surveyed their opponents: Christian and Lance Storm. They wanted a rematch for the titles: which the champions were more than happy to agree too of course. Kane nodded as he stepped out to the corner, letting Hurricane start the match. Lance stepped out, leaving the vicious blonde in the ring. 

Christian really was a good guy: he was driven, dedicated and more than willing to put out two hundred percent in every match. But he didn't always play nice when he got going. He apologized if he smacked someone a little too hard or whatever: but he had to apologize quite a bit. Shane shook his head; hiding the smirk as he glared at his opponent across the ring who glared right back, blue eyes glacial in comparison with normal. 

They went forward, locking up in the center of the ring, Christian taking the upper hand with a tight headlock. Shane paused a moment, managing to relax and slip out, tossing the blonde into the ropes. He bounced back, slipping under the clothesline, hitting the opposite ropes and smacking Hurricane in the back of the head with an elbow. He grabbed the other man's arm, using an arm wrench and pulling him over to the corner, tagging in Lance. 

Lance landed a kick right to the gut as Christian let go and got out to the corner. He was looking to set up Hurricane for a superkick, right to the chin, but he ducked, hearing the wind whistle overhead. He grabbed Lance, whipping him back to the corner, watching him bounce slightly out of the corner. He ran up behind Lance, grabbing and twisting, a floating neckbreaker given for his efforts. 

Hurricane went for the pin, getting one and a half before being smacked hard from behind by Christian who was taunting him mercilessly as the referee tried to push him back out of the ring. "Come on you little Hurri-Geek!! You call that wrestling?!?"

Hurricane jumped, the referee coming between he and the mouthy blonde. Lance took the opportunity, pulling Hurricane into a rollup before he broke the count at two. Lance grabbed his arm, swinging him out into the ropes, Hurricane ducking before catching Lance under the chin with a kick that you could hear in the front seats. Hurricane made it to his corner, tagging in his tag partner, Kane. Lance took two steps back, looking way up at Kane's masked face. He bit his lip as Kane advanced: he immediately turned, blind-tagging in Christian who did not look happy at that development. 

Kane stood in the center of the ring, gesturing for the blonde to enter. Christian stepped in, meeting Kane's blue eyes a moment before laying in with punches. Kane reached one thick hand out, wrapping it around the other man's neck and lifting the much smaller blonde off of his feet. Lance started into the ring, drawing the ref's attention. As he did so Christian managed a low blow on Kane, sending the big man to his knees. Lance backed out, leaving the ref to push Hurricane back to his corner after he started yanking Christian around by the hair. 

Hurricane beat a fist on the turnbuckle, watching as Kane fell victim to a nasty kick from the blonde, it connecting with a crack. Christian stood gloating a moment, celebrating felling the big man. Back turned, he failed to see Kane rise once more. Lance was pointing frantically behind his partner and Christian just gave him that 'what the hell' look. Kane swung Christian back into his corner, Hurricane taking liberties and smacking him in the back of the head. Christian turned quickly taking a swing as Hurricane ducked and Kane stepped in slamming Christian back into the corner. He bounced back and fell to his knees, dazed as Kane tagged in Hurricane. 

Hurricane came in, quickly sizing up Christian before taking a quick pose and then sweeping out, catching the other man with a Shining Wizard kick. He covered quickly getting two before moving, Lance in his periphery vision, dropping an elbow right in the center of Christian's chest, the blonde now writhing in pain. Kane grabbed Lance, tossing him outside the ring, Hurricane covering the blonde again. He finally heard the blessed three count, heavily moving away.

"Your winners and still tag team champions, The Hurricane and Kane!!" Kane stepped over, helping his tag partner up the ramp after grabbing their belts, both relieved the match went as well as it did.

Shane finished his shower and had changed finally. He was relieved to be done for the night. He wanted to grab something to eat…actually, several somethings. That match worked up an appetite. He sighed, finishing drying his green hair out, tossing the towel in his bag before heading out to the hallway, following his nose towards where he knew the food was. He passed a couple of people in the hallway, waving with a smile. He passed a doorway before stopping stepping back and knocking. 

"Come in…"

Shane arched an eyebrow before shrugging and entering. He saw Christian sitting back in a chair, a large plate filled with food in his lap as he watched a monitor. "Oooh…where's the food?"

"And…why should I tell YOU?" Christian smirked as he took a bite of sandwich. "I got a bloody nose from you."

"Me?!" Shane sat, still eyeballing Christian's plate. "It was a tag match man!"

"Yeah, Kane does things like a Shining Wizard all the time."

"Smartass."

He smirked again, handing half a sandwich to Shane. "Stop staring at my food. It's down in the main hall."

"Awesome! Thanks!" he waved the half sandwich leaving quickly. 

Shane quickly polished off the sandwich and finally made his way to the lovely tables all lined with food. He grabbed two plates and happily filled them both. Sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables. He smiled stacking one plate on the other and grabbing a bottle of water too before having a seat at one of the tables, digging in. It was a very good day…

End Chapter 1 


	2. Stand Back! Chapter 2

Title~ Stand Back! (2/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Spoilers~ None.

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ^_^

Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic 

Summary~ There's a Hurricane coming through! He's looking for something: but who can help him find it?

Shane whistled with a smile after finally managing to finish off his plates of food. Although he was tossing an apple around to himself as he walked: snack for a little later and all. He nodded as he passed Rob. "Nice match earlier man…"

"Thanks! You guys too!"

Shane nodded with a wave as he turned a corner, running into another person with a 'smack'. He cursed as the apple hit the floor with a wet smack before making a lop-sided roll to the side. He paused a moment before looking over to whomever he almost mauled. He then had to look down because she was sitting on the floor. "Damn, I'm so sorry!! Are you all right?"

She smiled with a shake of her head, the smallest of laughs leaving her lips as he helped her up. "I'm fine Shane. I keep forgetting I have to look out where I'm going AND where YOU'RE going when we're in the same building!"

He scratched his head with a blush. "Sorry. I'm a klutz. Forgive me?"

She looked up, putting on her most menacing face, tossing back her head as her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know…it'll probably just happen again…"

"Probably."

She laughed, dropping the pose almost immediately. "True." She smiled up at him, catching him by surprise with the sweet smile. It was a look that totally suited her…he continued meeting her eyes, suddenly not sure what to say…She blushed a pretty shade of pink before stepping around him, looking back with a small smile. "I'll see you later Shane…"

He nodded before remembering to vocally reply. "Later Molly…" He shook his head as he continued down the hallway. That was a little weird…

There was a pounding at his hotel door and he rolled his eyes, stalking over and swinging the door open. "What?!"

Christian pushed through the doorway followed by Chris Jericho and Bubba Ray Dudley. All three men were seemingly speaking at once and Shane just shrugged, trying to make out…ANYTHING that they were saying. "You're late-"

"You were supposed to meet in the lobby-"

"No, it was my room-"

"It was the lobby-"

"I thought it was the pool area…"

"Anyway, we thought we'd come and make sure-"

"You weren't dead!"

"You weren't being quiet!"

"You didn't have a chick over!"

"Would that really be a problem?"

Shane rolled his eyes at the three arguing men. "Guys?"

All three turned towards him, eyebrows arched.

"It was the lobby, I'm not dead and I'm not late! You're early! And there's obviously not a woman in site in here…unfortunately…"

"What was that Shaney?" Chris cooed hysterically. "Are you lonesome? You know they have those cheesy phone sex lines-"

"Which Chris is obviously familiar with."

"Very familiar."

Chris glared at Bubba and Christian respectively, both grinning back at him. "I am not. Who's phone bill had that sex number on it again…" he tapped his forehead before glaring at one. "Christian?"

He sneered back at his friend. "Was not. It was Edge."

"Bullshit!" Bubba laughed. "He doesn't need that when he's got Stephanie!!"

Shane proceeded to roll his eyes again before he grabbed his hoodie sweatshirt. "Can we just leave now? I saw a maid walk by and now she probably thinks we're all sex freaks or something."

"You're not? I know I am…"

"Well Chris, you're also a pervert." Christian stated with a smirk. 

"I am not!"

"And you also shriek like a little girl. Will you quit please?" Bubba added with a pout.

"I do NOT!"

Christian shook his head, finger in his ear. "Can we leave now?"

"Please, by all means…" Shane pushed the three men out of his room, shutting the door. 

They all tromped down the stairs, trying to be noisy if at all possible. Shane tucked his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt after pulling the hood up, covering the bandanna he was wearing with a sigh. Frightening as it was, he was wondering if Chris was right…actually, he was positive he WAS right. He was actually kinda lonely…he liked having someone with him. 

Being in a relationship helped him in his opinion. He didn't typically go for the one night flings which automatically limited his choices. Ring rats were prevalent and more than happy to hope in ANYONE'S bed: which was part of the problem of course. There was no telling where some of those women had been…So, he was stuck looking inside work for the most part. Which was admittedly not THAT horrible of an option. But most of the women were attached: mostly to his friends. How was it THEY could easily find relationships at work, yet HE had such what would easily qualify as such sucky luck his personal life could be considered a vacuum. It was pathetic. 

Shane sat in the back seat of the car followed in by Christian who sat in the other seat. Bubba was driving with Chris giving directions. Which may have been a bad idea. He buckled his seatbelt, hearing Chris. "Onward ho!"

"What?"

"Onward ho."

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means start the damn car, pull out of the damn lot and get to the damn club."

"That was damn easy."

"Damn straight."

"Damn guys."

All four started laughing at the self-imposed stupidity. Sometimes it just helped to be silly. Bubba drove carefully amidst back seat driving courtesy of the other three non-drivers. "You're driving like a grandpa! Come on Dudley!!"

"Worse yet he's driving like a grandma!"

"We'd like to get there sometime this century man!!"

"Would you three stop bitching for twenty seconds?!"

"No."

"No."

"No grandma."

Chris ducked the other man's fist with a laugh. "You're putting along like twenty five miles an hour!"

"No, I'm going the speed limit which is thirty five miles an hour! Just because they don't know how to drive in Canada-"

"HEY!"

Shane shared a laughed with Bubba as the blondes both looked a little put out. "Hey, that's it."

Bubba nodded, pulling into the lot and parking near the back of the full lot. They all got out, making it towards the doorway and paying the cover charge. Chris was grumbling about being able to sing better than the guy that was on stage, fully intending to heckle the man before he left the stage that evening. Shane walked a step behind Chris who made a path to the bar grabbing a beer. Shane did the same, getting a couple for the other two guys who had went to find a table or something. 

He walked carefully around the masses of people, eyes straying occasionally to the women in the booths, tables and on the dance floor. He wrinkled his nose slightly, not finding his friends. "Shane!"

He looked to the right, finally catching site of Christian waving at him. He raised a hand, slowly making his way to the booth. Big booth. Filled with pretty women. Okay, no he couldn't complain. He smiled at the girls. "Hey y'all. Didn't know you'd be here this evening…"

"Hi Shane!!" he looked down at the happy redheaded diva who was being careful how she moved, especially in such a crowded place. She was being careful, but she didn't seem to notice Christian being careful for her, almost protectively hovering over her: he shook his head slightly. She had no idea how the blonde felt about her. 

"Hey Lita." He turned to the other diva at the table. "Hey Trish."

She smiled happily, waving at him as she held her frothy drink in the other hand. "Hey Shane! How's it going?"

"It's going girl, its going." He smiled, taking a seat in the booth after Trish pulled Bubba around with her, making room for Shane. He slid into the booth with a smile. "You guys here by yourselves tonight?"

Trish shook her head after sipping her drink. "We came with Molly. She's around somewhere. You guys?"

Christian waved a hand. "Jericho's…around…somewhere…"

They laughed at his nonchalant as he smirked, wrapping an arm carefully around the redhead who laid her head on his shoulder. "How's my girl?"

"…I'm fine…"

"You sure little Li?"

She sighed before meeting those haunting blue eyes. He had such an intense gaze…she imagined he didn't even know it most of the time. She smiled slightly. "I'm a little better now…"

Shane watched the two and had to fight from getting sick. He couldn't believe he was jealous…but he was. He liked Lita but…well, she was more friend than girlfriend. And he imagined Christian wouldn't take too kindly to competition in the form of a good friend. They verged dangerously on 'sickeningly cute' though. He rolled his eyes, taking a swig of beer, seeing Trish fawning over Bubba who had a barely visible bruise over his left eye. He rolled his eyes as she kept asking if it hurt and if there was anything she could do for him. He made a lewd comment, which was met with a smack to the side of the head. She was laughing though before she planted a chaste little kiss on his cheek afterwards though as he grinned. 

Yeah, he was about to get ill all right. He stood with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'm going to barf if I sit here too long. Think I'll-"

"Leaving so soon? You realize if I stay here, I also will have the overwhelming urge to loose my lunch if there isn't someone else who isn't hooking up present, right?"

He looked over with a smile, happy to see her there. His eyes made quick tracks over her petite form, that bright smile on her face. She was wearing a long black skirt that flowed like silk from her hips and a snug white shirt with three quarter length sleeves. The shoes she was wearing were barely visible under the long skirt. "Yeah, I understand perfectly Molly. You wanna find a table somewhere else?"

She smiled at him as she hooked her arm in his, her other hand holding her drink. "Sounds good…then we can watch from a distance at these four making puppy eyes at each other." Shane just laughed at her impish smile.

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Stand Back! Chapter 3

Title~ Stand Back! (3/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Spoilers~ None.

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ^_^

Summary~ There's a Hurricane coming through! He's looking for something: but who can help him find it?

            She hummed gently under her breath as she unpacked her bag, depositing all of the things in the locker. She shook out the clothes, hanging them up with a smile before pulling out her makeup and brushes, setting them on the small shelf. She finally got to the wrestling boots, tossing them to the floor. 

            Her humming never stopped as she quickly changed into the black pants and snug, sleeveless white shirt. She turned, looking at the mirror nearby with a sigh. Her fingers ran gently through her brown hair, fluffing it up a little. She wasn't sure…maybe being a blonde was easier…the guys seemed to like her better then, weird as that sounded…She sighed again, small frown touching her full lips. Why was she comparing herself to the other divas…? Seemed kind of pointless really…she never would be as beautiful as most of them…

            Shaking her head, she turned at the sound of the door opening, showing in Trish who was busy arguing with Lita. "I swear he does Lita!!"

            The redhead rolled her eyes as she carefully set her small bag down. "You'd also swear the world was flat if the wrong person told you…"

            "I would not!!"

            Molly giggled at the two who immediately turned, looking at her. "Molly! Christian does or does not have a thing for Lita?!"

            She looked seriously at the two. "That's what you're arguing about…?"

            "Yes! Can you believe she doesn't believe me!?!"

            "Yeah, the nerve of me…" Lita replied dryly.

            Molly rolled her eyes at the two before Trish whirled on her again. "Come on Molly! Answer the question! Lita would believe you over me any way-"

            "Must be your winning ways."

            "Hush! Molly?"

            Both were quiet as Molly shook her head again, sitting on the bench before starting to slip on her boots. "Well…he seems to…"

            "HAHA!!"

            Lita wrinkled her nose at her blonde friend. "Well…I don't know! I don't know what he thinks…about me or anything else…"

            Molly sighed as Trish started extolling the virtues of Christian not being quiet with his opinions and his normal mentioning of the redhead. She felt though…about the same as Lita. She didn't understand what the guy SHE liked thought of her…He sort of…well, blew hot and cold almost. He acted interested then he didn't. Why couldn't he be more like…like Bubba Ray? Or even Christian? Everyone could tell what they thought. Hell, at least Bubba Ray TOLD Trish that he did like her…and they had been out on dates and things even. Even though Christian regularly mentioned Lita, he hadn't asked her out. Yet. Molly knew it was coming…you could see it in his eyes. He was so rambunctious…she felt bad for him sometimes though. He would get up the nerve to ask her and then BAM, something would happen or someone would make a smartass comment and he'd be back to swallowing the suggestion. He was obvious about liking her…she just wished Lita would notice and put the poor boy out of his misery.

            "Molly? Are you there?!?"

            She looked up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Trish. I was just thinking: what?"

            "Don't you think Lita ought to ask Christian out? If I wasn't attached, I would! He's so cute…" she gave silly smile as Lita smacked her.

            "Well, at least if you mentioned it, maybe it would break the ice or whatever it is that's between you and stopping HIM from asking you out…"

            Lita wrinkled her nose again as she sat on another bench. "I won't."

            Molly looked up: that was rather vehement. She leaned her head to rest on her fist. "Why not?"

            She sighed, her posture loosening as she did so. "I'll just make a fool out of myself Molly…" she shook her head sadly. "I'd hate to loose my friendship with such a great guy because I mentioned going out sometime…you know what I mean?"

            Molly nodded slowly. "…I think…I do…"

            "Well I don't." the blonde returned as she looked down at the redhead. "No one's telling you to propose to him Lita! Just ask if he wants to go see a movie. See…just a movie, no long-term commitment in site."

            "That may work. I mean…I think he'll say yes. And you wouldn't have to technically look at it as a date if you didn't really want…" Molly shrugged, wondering if that would work for her situation. 

            Lita shook her head sadly as she started out the women's locker door. "That's part of the problem guys…I WANT to look at it that way…and I don't think he would…"

            Molly bit her bottom lip, wanting to just blurt out 'he's in love with you why don't you see this?!?!' but decided silence was the better part of valor. She finished lacing her boots, making her own exit. Maybe she would try some of that good advice for herself…

            Molly leaned over, breathing deeply after her match. She still wasn't sure exactly HOW she got relegated to Heat matches…not that she was really complaining, but still. She'd like to have gotten back onto Raw. That's where they keep the women's championship. She imagined she and Victoria would have a great match or three…But, she and Ivory had a wonderful match like normal anyway. No wonder they had Ivory as one of the trainers for Tough Enough…she was a fantastic wrestler but was still approachable. 

            She jumped at the hand resting on her back. "You all right sweetheart?"

            She smiled at the drawling voice as she stood, looking back. "I'm fine Ivory. Thanks…"

            "Just making sure." She smiled. "Good match by the way!"

            "Thanks, you too…" she smiled back, waving as the other woman started towards the dining area. "See you later…"

            "Later girl…"

            Shrugging Molly started back towards the women's locker room as she shook her head. She needed a shower now…wrestling Ivory was fun but certainly tiring. Her eyes closed for just a moment and she heard his voice. She froze for whatever reason…it was pathetic…it was like she was back in high school or something…Looking up, the blonde turned brunette glanced over, seeing the object of her affections in a VERY animated conversation with another rambunctious coworker. 

Half of her was wondering what they were talking about but the other half…well, the other half figured it was probably best to just not ask knowing those two. She smiled with a nod at Chris who nodded energetically at her. "Molly!"

"Hey Chris…you act hyped up on coffee…"

He grinned, blue eyes flashing merrily back at her as Shane turned, matching grins on both men. "Moi? Perish the thought honey…I don't NEED coffee!!!"

She laughed at the blonde who preened happily in front of her. The blonde bowed to both. "Well, the King of the World must get ready to make an appearance!" his head raised, eyes darkening as he got into character before he smiled/ "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Both were quiet as he walked off. Shane shook his green head. "What an invite."

She laughed again as he smiled at her. "I saw your match. You did a nice job."

"Still lost."

He shrugged, waving a hand. "Can't win 'em all you know. Besides, you still did great."

She smiled, before biting her bottom lip. Suppose it was now or never…she'd hate to be in Christian's position and never find a good opportunity. "Shane…I was wondering…"

He cocked his head, listening to the suddenly nervous young lady in front of him. "Uh huh?"

She smiled at him. "I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie sometime soon? There are some good ones out right now…" He was quiet a moment, staring at her. Was he hearing things…? She bit her lip at his silence, assuming the worst. "I'm sorry…if you don't want to, that's cool, I just thought I'd ask and-"

"Are you…are you asking me out…?"

She looked down before glancing up briefly to meet brown eyes. "You don't have to look at it that way Shane…if you don't want…I mean, I know I'm probably not first choice or whatever…but, well-"

She looked up at he grabbing her hand that was flailing around as she rambled unhappily on. He cocked his head, watching her before smiling. "I'd love to…when did you want to go?"

Silence emanated from her a long moment. She shook her head slightly, looking up at him. "…did-did you say yes?"

He couldn't help but laugh as she blushed, her head ducking down again. "Yeah, I guess I did…"

She nodded again, a smile moving across her face. "Great! Whatever time is good for you then!"

He couldn't help but smile down at her. "How about tomorrow night. I have the evening free. Maybe we can grab dinner while we're out too…"

"That would be fantastic Shane! Thank you so much!" she bounced up and down, unable to feel anything but elated. He gave a start as she pulled his head down, giving a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing down the hallway with a wave. "I'll call you tomorrow! See you later!"

He nodded, hand to his cheek. He felt like an idiot, but couldn't help it. She actually asked HIM out… "Later Molly…" He shook his head before starting down the opposite hallway. "Wow…okay…"

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Stand Back! Chapter 4

Title~ Stand Back! (4/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Spoilers~ None.

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ^_^

Summary~ There's a Hurricane coming through! He's looking for something: but who can help him find it?

            He stood in front of the mirror, hands propped on his hips as he looked at his reflection. He turned, looking from the side, scratching his head. "Hmm…"

            "What ARE you doing?"

            He arched an eyebrow, standing to face the mirror again, hands still propped on his hips. "Thinking…"

            "Careful."

            "Smartass."

            He shrugged with a smirk as he sat down on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard. "Thinking about what? Super hero poses? You've been standing in front of the damn mirror for half an hour."

            "Good one, isn't it?" He turned with a grin, putting on his most heroic face, hands still on his hips. "I look like Superman in this one."

            "Yeah if Superman were only six foot tall and weighed under two hundred pounds." He snorted before laughing at his roommate's look of outrage. 

            "You're certainly a good one to talk! You're not even six foot tall in case you forgot slick!"

            The blonde wrinkled his nose with a pout. "Edge took all the tall genes."

            He laughed, turning around and leaning against the bureau in the room. "Is that your excuse? Does he feel bad about that?"

            "No." Pout. "He thinks it's funny."

            "So do I come to think of it!"

            "Asshole. You're not even two hundred pounds fully dressed and soaking wet."

            "I am when I'm in my winter clothes…" he glanced back at the mirror before turning and falling back onto the other bed with a 'thump'. "Am I pathetic because she asked me out first?"

            "Yes."

            He glared back at the now smirking blonde again. "Thanks."

            "Well, you are. You're always pathetic though. It's just kind of a general keel for you from my observations…"

            "Is that right? So, due to the fact that I'm pathetic because she asked me out first, that would make you EXTRA pathetic because you've never asked Lita out then, right?"

            "That has nothing to do with this."

            He rolled over onto his stomach, meeting the unhappy blue gaze of his friend. "Christian…just bite the bullet and ask her out. I know she'll say yes. She's one of my good friends man…I know her."

            "I don't know…"

            "I do. Just ask her to a movie. Or hey! How about asking her to get drinks after a show one evening! Or even now! I have her number somewhere…." He bent over his bag, digging through all of the contents, including the elusive phone number list.

            "Don't worry about it Shane…I appreciate the thought, but I'd like to do this on my own-"

            "I understand that man, but if you wait forever, which it looks like you will, something's gonna happen that you're not gonna like-"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "How would you feel if Lita got tired of waiting and decided to go out with a random guy that asks her out?"

            "Guys ask her out all the time-"

            "And she says no. You wanna know why? She's waiting for her knight on the white horse. I don't know why she thinks that'd be you because everyone knows Jericho's been considering asking her out to dinner if you don't get the balls to." He tossed a small book to the blonde as he stood, grabbing his jacket. "Her number's in there. I say give her a call. See you later."

            "Later…" Christian picked up the book, flipping through the pages. Each page was dedicated to a single person since they changed numbers constantly. Although all had at least a cell phone number on there… He sighed, seeing that Shane had alphabetized everyone in the book too. He stopped at Lita's little page where Shane had her home number, birthday and even zodiac sign: okay. He must have gotten board to beat hell. He snorted, finding her cell phone number and hesitating a long moment before finally picking up the phone.

            She cocked her head, her hair falling softly against her face as she looked at her reflection, blue eyes looking back. She was surprised… surprised she got up the courage to ask him. And VERY surprised he said 'yes'. She shook her head slightly before picking up one of the tiny diamond stud earrings before picking up the second one shortly thereafter. She shook her head again, the light catching the small diamonds and reflecting back with a pretty sparkle. 

            They didn't decide until a little earlier where exactly they'd be going…nothing really fancy, but she still opted to dress up, even if only a little bit. She stood back, looking at her reflection. She sighed…she was too short. And too not thin. She wrinkled her nose at that before sighing again. She decided on a short black skirt and sleeveless white shirt with chunky black heels: they made her a little taller. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back, sitting primly on the bed, still seeing her blue-eyed reflection. 

            She looked up at the bathroom door opening, another diva stepping out with a smile and wave. "When are you leaving?"

            The brunette laughed. "That eager to get rid of me? I'm hurt Lita."

            The redhead shrugged with a grin. "Hey Molly, as soon as you're out of the way, I can start my scary movie marathon!" she pointed at the large stack of videotapes that were next to the TV.

            Molly rolled her eyes before pinning her friend with a look. "You watching those by yourself?"

            She cocked her head, arching an eyebrow. "…yes…who else would I watch them with? You know Trish is out on a date and you're going out on a date and Jacqueline swore up and down that she would NEVER watch another movie with me after that little…um…incident." Molly snickered as Lita continued. "All the guys are out from what I heard, either with their girlfriends or trying to pick up women at a club, so you know-"

            "Not all the guys are out." Molly sang with a smile. 

            The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

            She laughed, propping her hands on her hips as she stood. "Shane told me Christian was staying in when I called earlier. Why don't you ask him?"

            "Because…um…"

            "Because…why?"

            Lita fiddled with her hands sitting in her lap. "Because…I don't want to do anything stupid Molly. Knowing me I'd open my big mouth and blurt out something like 'I have a huge crush on you will you go on a date with me please?!?', you know…something like that."

            Molly sighed as she sat next to Lita. "That wouldn't be stupid. I think it's something he'd like to hear actually."

            "Hmph. Prove it." She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

            "Well-" Molly stopped as the phone rang. "Hang on…" she picked up, still watching her pouting friend. "Hello?"

            "…hey. Is Lita there?"

            She knew who was calling but couldn't help herself. "May I ask who's calling please?"

            "It's, uh, it's Christian."

            "Sure, hang on just a second!" she grinned at Lita who looked confused. She handed the phone over with a smirk. "I don't have to prove a thing now…"

            She stood at the knock, picking up her jacket and purse before opening the door and smiling at her green-haired date. "Hey Shane." She turned, waving a Lita with a smile. "See you later Lita…"

            _End Chapter 4_


End file.
